Best Day
by TheRealRenee
Summary: Lita and Edge celebrate her second Women's title victory. Lita/Edge


She felt so unbelievably good as she left the arena and drove the rental back to the hotel, all of the evening's events still fresh with her. 

A smile quirked at Lita's lips as she recalled the match - the contest that had her so thrilled, so satisfied. She'd been waiting for so many months to get her hands on that brat Trish Stratus, and now she'd finally succeeded. And the best part of all was that she'd stolen the Women's Championship from the little bitch. Even thoughts of that sick Gene Snitsky couldn't bring her down after the sweet victory. 

The redhead's smile left her as she made her way into the hotel and up to the room she was sharing with her boyfriend. She hadn't seen much of him at the arena aside from him stopping by her locker room to wish her good luck. A twinge went through her as she thought of that, of him... She supposed that, after the rotten night he'd had, he wouldn't be in all that great a mood - in spite of the beautiful ending to her night on RAW. 

Lita took a deep breath and exhaled it as she swiped her keycard through the hotel room door, pushing it open. She hefted her bag inside, the Women's Championship belt draped over her left shoulder, and gasped with surprise. 

Edge stood just inside the door, a soft smile on his face, a single rose in his hand as he eyed her. 

"Congratulations, baby..." The tall blond man grabbed her bag, handing her the rose in return. He dropped the valise just beyond the door and gathered her in his arms, holding her tightly against him. "... my little champion," he breathed into her ear, sending pleasant chills up her spine. 

Almost shyly Lita, bit her lip. The truth was, she hadn't wanted to revel in her victory and newly won championship in front of him, especially after all the hoopla surrounding the World Heavyweight title. Naturally, she'd watched last week's match for that championship over and over again, and each time, she'd come to the exact same conclusion - that Edge should have been declared the new World Champion... And her reason for feeling this way had nothing to do with the fact that she was in love with the man. As Edge himself had stated earlier that night on RAW, he'd had Chris Benoit's shoulders pinned to that mat, and he had not tapped out - well, at least not until after the referee's hand had come down for the three. 

Edge frowned at her silence, and the deep worry he'd felt earlier, while watching her match came flooding back to him in droves. He'd been scared to death when he'd witnessed that suicide dive she'd executed, his heart nearly stopping at the thought that she very well could have re-broken her neck. 

"Oh, my God, Lita... Are... are you okay? The dive you did... that... that landing..." 

The redhead smiled, her heart fluttering pleasantly in her chest as the blond man continued to stumble over his words. He'd really worried about her and still did. 

She reached up to trace the outline of his strong jaw with the forefinger of her left hand. 

"I'm fine, honey," she assured him. Her gaze locked on his, she again recalled the evening he had had. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, a frantic look in his beautiful emerald eyes. "I mean absolutely - absolutely sure? Maybe I should take you to see a doc-" His speech was stilled as Lita pulled his head down to hers, pressing a fiercely intense, passionate kiss on his lips. Edge groaned inside her mouth and kissed her back, his arms tightening even more around her waist. 

The redhead felt as though she were melting as the passion between them intensified, and she tangled her fingers through his long, silky blond hair, gently tugging on it. She sighed in his mouth as she felt his large hands travel down to her butt, cupping and kneading the cheeks alternately. 

After long moments, she gently broke the kiss, and, breathless, she gazed up into his green eyes. He brought his hands up to cup her head, kissing her forehead, and she remembered her concern for him. 

"What about you, Edge? Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine, sweetie," he assured her, his voice soft. He knew instantly what she meant, and the truth was, at the moment, he couldn't care less about the situation with the World Heavyweight title. "This is your moment, Lita - and I want to celebrate it with you. Tonight is all about you." 

She smiled at the expression on his handsome face, the glint in his green eyes as he said those words. And once again, she felt a shiver rush up her spine. She raised the rose he'd given her up to her nose, inhaling deeply of its sweet, luscious fragrance. 

"Really?" she asked timidly. 

"Really," he answered firmly, and the redhead felt a pleasant heat rushing through her inner core at the look of desire in his eyes. Despite his attitude over the last couple of months, Edge was pretty much a misunderstood man. Most of the superstars who'd been his friends had turned their backs on him, and Lita felt terrible about that. However, none of them knew the real him... The real Edge was the person he was with her - kind, concerned, generous, sweet... Not that any of the guys would care about the 'sweet' part. That thought brought a smile to her lips again, a small giggle chasing it. 

"What's so funny, baby?" 

"Oh, I was just thinking about how sweet you are," she assured him, her hazel gaze locked on his slightly bemused face. He arched a brow, cocking his head to one side. 

"Sweet, huh? Well, I think you're the one who's sweet, Lita..." He dipped his head to capture her lips again, this time lifting her up in his arms. She kissed him back ardently, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her to the bed. Once there, he laid her down, desire clearly evident in his eyes as he drank her in languidly. He was already hard inside his jeans, and he licked his lips at the want he saw in her lovely face and in those incredible hazel eyes. 

Letting out a growl, Edge tried to restrain himself as he went for the button and zipper on her pants, wanting more than anything to take his sweet time with her. Sometimes, she preferred things to be slow rather than fast - as he usually preferred - and so he undressed her at a tantalizing pace. 

The redhead watched his face as he removed each and every item of her clothing, raising her hips up off the mattress when he slid the pants off of her; raising her arms for him to rid her of her tank top... Her gaze dropped to the bulge in his jeans, her breath catching in her throat. Somehow, she sensed he was going to take it slow with her tonight... Even when they made love for hours, he was still fast with his thrusts, his caresses. She did like that, but she enjoyed variety - slow, then fast, then slow again. She was actually close to salivating at the thought of that. 

Done with her clothing, Edge began to slowly remove his own garments, the redhead scooting closer to help him. She grabbed at his shirt, the blond man moving so as to help her remove it. Never once did her gaze leave his, and she licked her lips in delicious anticipation. Only when he was down to his boxers did her eyes leave his, and she lowered her gaze to his warm, throbbing erection, her breath held as she slid the underwear down and off of him. 

He realized he wanted to take his sweet ol' time making love to her tonight. She deserved it, and deserved to be pampered and worshipped. He sank into the mattress beside her, his arms wrapping around her beautiful, feminine curves and pulling her against him as he kissed her long and breathlessly. He smiled as he felt her body go loose against him, then feeling the shiver go through her as his member throbbed against her belly. 

After long moments, Edge rolled over, taking her with him so that he was above her, and she lay there on her back, gazing up into his eyes. A smile came to his face again as he moved one hand to her face, smoothing away some of the long red strands of her hair from her forehead. 

"I love you... my little champ," he whispered, his gaze tender as he slid his hands down to her breasts. 

She let out a pleasured sigh as he teased the fleshy mounds with his long fingers, applying gentle and then firm pressure on the nipples. 

"I love you, too." 

He lowered his head to lavish one of her breasts with his tongue, and she cried out beneath him, a shudder of pleasure rushing through her body. He allowed his teeth to gently nip at the hardened nub, his tongue again shooting out to tease and tantalize, but most importantly, to offer still more pleasure. 

The blond man continued his oral assault on her body, kissing and licking moist trails down to her belly, and he dipped his tongue into her belly button for a brief moment, causing the redhead to squirm, a soft giggle escaping her, as he knew she was ticklish in that vicinity. But when he moved still lower, her entire body seemed to stiffen under him, and she cried out softly, her hands going down to tangle into his long blond hair. 

"Edge... oh, God, Edge..." she breathed, unbelievable sensations shooting through her brain as he licked, sucked and kissed her most intimate places. His tongue dipped inside of her for a moment, then he switched his focus to her clit, causing her to cry out louder still. 

When he sensed she was close, the Canadian stopped what he was doing, and Lita cried out again, not wanting him to stop. He slid up her body, a soft smile on his lips at the almost pained expression on her face - he knew she'd been damn close to her orgasm - and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her senseless. Then, breaking the kiss, he lifted her up from the mattress to gently reposition her, and she smiled at him from over her shoulder, then lowered to her stomach. 

Edge got on top of her again, settling himself between her shapely legs and then, in a single, swift maneuver, he entered her. He heard her gasp out at the sensation of him finally inside of her, then slowly started to thrust. His hands came around to lift her up slightly, cupping her breasts, the pads of his thumbs rubbing over the still hard nipples. He held her firmly in place as he slid easily in and out of her, and she moaned. 

"Faster, Edge..." she breathed, urging him on despite the fact that he'd wanted to move slowly within her. But tonight was all about her - if she wanted him to go faster, then that was what he would do. And so, he quickened the speed of his thrusts, slamming deeply into her and causing her to cry out louder still. She arched back against him, trying to meet all of his movements with some of her own. 

A long, drawn out moan escaped her, and he knew she was minutes, possibly seconds away from her release. He continued his relentless assault inside of her, moving slightly faster in an almost pounding rhythm. And that was when he felt her clamp up around him, a scream leaving her lips as she came, her body stiffening more for a beat before going nearly limp in front of him. And then she came back to life, rocking back against his body with her own movements, and he growled as he felt his own orgasm coming. He swore loudly as he reached that peak, emptying himself within her. 

Afterward, he withdrew and held her in his arms as they lay side-by-side. He smiled at the absolutely sated look in her eyes. She laughed softly, the sound melodious to his ears. 

"I would say this was one of my best days ever," she whispered. 

Edge's smile grew larger, and he pressed his hand against her cheek. 

"You know what?" he said softly. "Mine too... you just make me forget about everything else in the world - you take away all the darkness and the sludge of the earth." 

She laughed at his words. 

"I love you, my little champion..." 

End 

Back 


End file.
